Nunca es tarde
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Mejor tarde que nunca Esa frase lo describe a la perfección. -No me importa si crees que es tarde...solo quiero que lo sepas Entonses qué no importe el tiempo y di lo qué sientes. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenos dias, e aqui me vengo con una nueva mini hiatoria, solo consta de unos cuantos capítulos. Así que espero les más solo diafruten.**_

_**Por estar a tu lado**_

_**·**_

_Tal vez suene idiota, bobo o incluso muy estúpido de mi parte. Digo, enamorarse de tu mejor amigo, y qué él amara a otra, es masoquista de mi parte. Aún lo recuerdo con claridad, fue exactamente hace dos años, ese día que jamás olvidaría, porqué Natsu Dragneel, había robado mi corazón, desde el mismo día en el qué lo conocí, desde ese día siempre lo observaba, era un joven carismático, alegre, algo, mejor digo muy problemático, pero de nobles sentimientos, desde el dia en el qué lo conocí, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Por ese entonses no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Natsu, solo después d3 un año, me di cuenta que lo amaba, y ese día en el qué pretendía confesarme...ese día._

_-lo siento...solo te veo como una muy buena amiga - esas palabras apagaron mi corazón, Natsu me había rechazado. Al dia siguiente, me enteré que tenía novia, Lissana, su amiga de la infancia, hania ganado ya su corazón. Recuerdo qué los momentos qué pasaba con él eran incómodos, no queria que nuestra amistad se terminará allí, así qué simplemente seguí a su lado, olvidando, y dejando atrás mis sentimientos por él._

Los motores de los automóviles interrumpieron sus profundos pensamientos, levantó su vista y se vio caminado, miró a su alrededor, peatones caminaban a su lado, otros la rozaban ligeramente, la joven rubi de ojos achocolatados suspiró cerrando sus ojos, apretó el agarré de su cartera y continuó su camino, las calles de Magnolia se hallaban en la hora más trancitada, Lucy llegó a la estación de tren, como todos lo dias, le tomó como media hora de viaje, bajó en la estación más cercana a su Instituto, si Lucy Heartifilia, asistia al Instituto Fairy Tail, lugar donde los alumnos eran conocidos como jóvenes con excepcionales futuros por delante, por remarcar qué también son conocidos por sus multiples destrozos, caminó hasta e toparse con las grandes rejas del Instituto, la imponente arquitectura del instituto era digno de admirar.

Lucy caminó sonriente por los largos pasillos del Instituto, abrió la puerta corrediza de su aula.

-Buenos días!- gritó emocinada, los jovenes que se hallaban sentandos sonrieron alegres

-Buenos días Lucy! - gritó todo el salón, la rubia sonrió y camino directo a su pupitre, el penúltimo al lado de la ventana del aula, la joven acomodo su cartera de instituto.

-que bueno verte Lucy -saludo un muchacho de torso desnudo, Gray Fullbuster

-hola Gray - respondió la rubia

-rival del amor...no se quedará con Gray-sama - mascullo la joven de cabellos azules ondulados

-Juvia...no soy tu rival del amor, además Gray es tu novio - recordó Lucy con un puchero, ambos jovenes se sonrojaron por completo, parecian no decir nada, asi qué Lucy solo negó con la cabeza levemente con una sonrisa.

-eso es cierto...-intervino alguien, Lucy levantó su vista, para toparse con unas hebras rosadas, una amplia sonrisa, y destellantes alegres ojos verdes musgo, con su inconfundible bufanda blanca a rayas, frente a ella se encontraba en mismo Natsu Dragneel, sonriente con su bolso colgando por su espalda - cuantas veces te lo dijo Juvia - preguntó Natsu sentandose tras el pupitre de Lucy, la joven dio medía vuelta para verlo mejor

-lo siento Natsu-san, Juvia está rara

-bueno, bueno, y flamita...donde estuviste - preguntó, Natsu por una milésima de segundos lo fulmino con la mirada, acción que hizo que Gray riera nervioso.

-Lissana, quería ir a desayunar a un bar muy temprano - dijo algo molesto

-eso es lindo de tu parte - dijo sonriente Lucy, Juvia solo miro el suelo con un poco de tristeza, ella había visto como Lucy habia sufrido por Natsu, ahora esta a su lado como su amiga. Natsu rasco su nuca alho nervioso ante el comentario de su amiga, Gray solo atinó a maldecirlo por lo bajo. Juvia no estaba de acuerdo en qué ellos mantuvieran su amistad luego de lo ocurrido, por otro lado muy en el fondo la peli azul admiraba a Lucy por su fuerza, no cualquiera puede ser amiga de un joven al que amo mucho, al igual que Gray se levantaron para dejarlos solos,ya qué de repente ambos comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Natsu sonreía complacido mientras conversaba con Lucy, lo mismo acurria con la rubia, ambos absortoa de sus demás compañeros, el viento entraba por la ventana y revolvia sus cabellos, sus risas resonaban en todo el aula, simplemente eran el uno para el otro, eso creían los jovenes, seres que no podian penetrar el aura de ambos.

-son tan extraños juntos - dijo Erza cruzada se brazos mirando con seriedad

-pero es muy lindo que Lu-chan y mi primito Natsu se lleven muy bien después de todo - dijo sonriente cierta joven de pequeña estatura y cabello azul.

-Natsu-nii es muy bueno con Lucy-san - dijo una joven de larga cabellera azul

-casi ni parece que el idiota de Salamander la rechazó hace años - acotó Gajeel sentado encima de un pupitre cercano

-ya lo dijiste...no le encuentro sentido alguno - dijo una morocha con una botella de sake en la mano, todos fueron fulminados por la macabra mirada de la gran Titania.

-GRAY PONTE ALGO DECENTE, JUVIA DEJA DE FANTASEAR, LEVY BAJA ESOS LIBROS DEL PUPITRE, GAJEEL BAJATE DEL PUPITRE, Y CANA DEJA DE BEBER - todos quedaron eh posición de firmes sudando con un completo miedo, unas ligeras risas se escucharon en medio del aula, sonrisas que provenian de ciertas personas, todos lo alumnos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Natsu y Lucy como si nada, ambos reian y seguian conversando animadamente, el aula entera suspiro con gotas rebaslando por sus frentes.

-vaya, no hay duda que ni los aterradores gritos de Erza penetran su aura de felicidad - aludió una joven de cabello largo y sedoso con ondulaciones, de sonrisa angelica y otras intenciones de mostrar picardia en la pareja de amigos.

La clase de repente dio su inició, la profesora de historia Mavis, cuyas lecciones resultan divertidas para la clase, ya qué a medida que la clase transcurría realizaba poses extrañas y divertidas, cada día en el Instituto Fairy Tail resulta imprevisto e inimaginable, las horas pasaban en el instituto, y el cielo azjl se desplazaba , las ligeras y blancas nubes comenzaron a desplazarse por inercia, reeplanzando así por nubarrones pesados, grises y totalmente amenazantes. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el timbre final resono en los pasillos dandole paso a los bulliciosos pasos y rechinares de casilleros.

Gray como siempre con el torso desnudo alistaba sus objetos para asi marcharse.

-parece que se la tormenta llegará en cualquier momento - suspiro, de inmediato su grisacea vista en cierto joven sentado despreocupadamente en su pupitre, un torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su burlón rostro - ey flamita...vamos - inquirió esperando agún golpe de parte de su rival-amigo

-ve primero stipper, yo me quedó - avisó mirando el cielo grisáceo, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios

-pero no acompañaras a Lissana, ya sabes esta por llover, seria peligroso - informó Gray

-ella ira con sus hermanos, estará bien - respondió mientras se balanceaba delicadamente en su banca, aun sintio retirar su vista de la ventana - esperare a Lucy...-susurró - sería peligroso si va sola a casa - dijo - asi que estoy esperando a qué vuelva de la biblioteca

-como digas, entonces cuidala. Nos vemos flamita - se despidió el joven, salió repentinamente del aula cerrando la puerta tras él, Gray sujetó su mochila más fuerte aún, miro el cielo grisáceo, suspiró con total pesades y cansancio - ese flamita...que no se da cuenta aún - se preguntó mientras caminaba por los extensos y solitarios pasillos.

-a Lucy le gusta mucho la lluvia...-susurró el joven pelirosa con una media sonisa y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, de repente una mirada impaciente y llena de gozo inundo su ser, escuchó pasos correr por los pasillos, era ella, el joven sonrió con alegría extrema, las cristalinas gotas, comenzaron a caer precipitadamente sobre la fértil tierra, y así como la lluvia caía en un torrencial crujir, así Natsu sentía como la lluvia con ella traía a la joven rubia, la puerta corrediza del aula de repente se abrió de un fuerte y emocionado arrebató.

-ESTA LLOVIENDO -gritó Lucy sumamente emocionada con una fila de libros en una mano, Natsu asintió con una sonrisa encantadora

-será mejor que ya salgamos, y diría que dejes algunos libros...puedo asegúrarte que se te mojaran - dijo divertido el muchacho, la rubia inflo sus mejillas en un silencioso reproche, siempre fue de esa manera Natsu podrá ser el sujeto más inmaduro del mundo, tonto, cabezadura, irreponsable y todo lo qué alguien diga, pero Lucy estaba más que segura qué tras ese sujetó, hay otro muy amable y servicial, ese Natsu que realizaría todo por ver de buenas a sus amigos, porqué su sonrisa er algo qué le transmitía una infinita paz.

-gracias por esperarme Natsu - susurró para si misma, palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas npara el pelirosa qué sonrio con alegria

-no hay de qué, además esta lloviendo mucho, sería peligroso par ti Luce - dijo mientras caminaba pormlo pasillos con Lucy caminado a su lado con una calida sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos jovenes estaban ya parados en la vereda de las grandes puertas de entrada al instituo, la lluvia caía torrencial y de manera despreocupada, las criztalinas gotas caian como pequeños copos de nieve con diferencia que estas caían a una velocidad luz, pudieron ver los mutiples charcos de agua, ambos suspiraron pesadaente mirandose con los ojos entrecerrados.

-amo la lluvia. Pero debo de admitir que en estos momentos lo odio - dijo la rubia en un suspiro

-no trajimos paraguas - acotó Natsu suspirando, un sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Lucy , senrir las cayosas manos de Natsu tomar la suya. Así como si de una carrera se tratara Natsu comenzó a correr agilmente arrastrando a Lucy, corrieron por las calles vacías y mojadas de Magnolia, sus pies se mojaban a medida que pisaban los charcos y estos sapilcaban alrededor de ellos, las gotas, como si de diamantes se trataran adormaba sus sorientes rostros, las lluvia caía sobre ellos, pero poco importaba, ya qué ellos eran felices, en un mundo ajeno a cualquier dolor, un mundo donde ellos estaban. Lucy y Natsu pararon derepente bajo el techo del edificio refujiandose de la torrencial lluvia, ambos comenzaron a jadear de frio, la joven rubia sonrio y dio medía vuelta suspirando, ambos estaban completamente mojados.

-maldita sea...-mascullo mojado el pelirosa, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y lo escurria

-Natsu, vamos -invitó Lucy, el pelirosa dio media vuelta para percatarse que ya estaban en el departamento de la joven rubia, Natsu dio un gesto de completa sorpresa, no se había ni percatado de qué se hallaban en el departamento de su amiga, sonrió como siempre lo hace, con su espléndida dentadura como perlas, los dos completamente mojados entraron al elevador.

-hace tiempo no venía a tu casa Luce - dijo fascinado entrando al amplio departamento de Lucy

- deja tus cosas en el sillón - apunto mientras entraba a su habitación bajo la mirada tierna de su amigo, el joven pelirosa se sentó en el sillón, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ahora lo recuerda con completa claridad, desde ese día, él había dejado de visitarla demaciado seguido.

-toma, es de mi primo, se lo olvido la otra vez - le dijo tirandole unas prendas, Natsu tomo la ropa que le había dado y se metió al baño, el entrar una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ya no recordaba mucho cuando interrumpía siempre en el baño, cuando Lucy se bañaba, rio por lo bajo, era divertido, mucho, ver sus expresiones, sus tímidas sonrisas, ahora lo entendía aún mejor, era por qué ella estaba enamorada de él, sus ojos se desviaron en su reflejo, se miró un buen momento, se sentía extraño, de alguna manera, se sentia nervioso...ella lo amo, en el pasado, un pasado que no se presente en un presente, ni en un futuro...por alguna razón suspiro reciganado, aún no lo había olvidado.

Salido del baño, ya más calmado, en dos años muchas cosas habian cambiado, tanto para él, como para sus amigos, en dos años Gray habia logrado por fin aceptar los sentimientos de Juvia, cosa que habia costado mucho, ese sripper resulto ser un chico tímido ante esos temas, suspiro nuevamente, a medida que salia del baño se hallaba ya camInando por el pequeño hall del departamento, amplio su olfato, vainilla y cerezos, hace mucho que no se embriagaba con el inconfundible aroma de Lucy, de alguna maner era su perdición ese aroma, su prima Levy salia con la cabeza de matal, según él, o cabeza de clavo oxigenado, otro de sus apodos, su hermanita Wendy, bueno mejor no queria enterarse nada, o la cabeza de cierto Combolt volaria por los cielos, Jellal su primo, bueno él podia asegurar que se traía algo con Erza, no entendia como hacia semejante suicidio, con Mira, bueno parecía que ella tenía un especie de secreta relación con Laxus, el capitán del equipo de basketball del instituto, y en cuanto a él, bueno estaba de novio con Lissana, podría decir que estaban bien...no sabía definirlo con exactitud nde alguna , anera, y Lucy, podía notarla cada vez más bella, más encantadora que antes, el la había conocido cuando eran adolescentes, y ahora estan a pasos de la juventud, y ella esta floreciendo tan hermosamente...un ligero calor se acoplo en su rostro al verla de repente en el sillón sentada secando su cabello con una toalla...desde cuando fue tan cobarde, aún no se perdonaba, qué el sea la causa de su dolor y sus lágrimas derramadas hace dos años, sus recuerdos se agazapaban y le daban un cierto aire de nostalgia, porqué el podia jurar que cuando ambos no tomaban en cuenta los sentimientos, ella era aún más abierta con él, ahora ella solo atina a contarle cosas que tengam como involucrados a sus amigos, no había un tu y un yo, sino un nosotros con nuestros amigos, con nuestra eterna amistad, ahora puede senrir el tétrico frio recorre su espalda, la palabra amistad misma se la daba.

-me alegra te aya quedado - le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras con sus manos se secaba sus revueltos cabellos dorado, los rayos galopaban en un tremebumbo y eztrendulsos azotes contra la atmósfera

-si - contestó sonriente - parece que Sting viene muy seguido - inquirió mientra se sentaba al lado de Lucy

-bueno ya te lo imaginaras, últimamente podría decir qué ya me tomo su hermana menor - dijo con burla- aunque no lo veo desagadabe en cierto punto

-como digas, espero te siga cuidando - Natsu sonrió y observo a su alrededor -tu casa no cambió en absoluto

-no tengo tiempo para las remodelaciones o algo por el estilo - Lucy sonrio divertida mientras sentía como Natsu habia tomado su toalla y le secaba el cabello

- y como vas con tu manuscrito - preguntó interesado

- bien, espero a qué la inspiración pueda llenar mi mente - dijo

-y veo...- susurró sonriendo con ternura mientras seguía secando el cabello de Lucy, un silencio de repente comenzó a resonar en la sala, solo se oian a las gotas estrellarse contra el pavimento de la ciudad, los rayos estremacian el alma de ambos jovenes, de alguna manera se sentían algo incomodos

-Natsu...-susurro Lucy, el pelirosa comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos, estaban solos después de mucho tiempo, después de lo ocurrido, volvieron a sus normales días, hablablan con normalidad, pero siempre en presencia de sus amigos, y ahora estaba allí, juntos, el pelirosa se sonrojo a extremo al senrir ello nuevamente, era el momento...dejó los cabellos de la rubia y por nervios extremos comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en un nerviosismo extremo, cualquier qué lo hubiera visto podría jurar que estaba en un estado de nerviosismo total, en un adorable arobo de nervios.

-Luce...yo...hace mucho...bueno verás hace dos años - retomo nervioso, Lucy solo se quedó callada, esperando a que dijera algo más, sus labios entrecerrados temblaban débilmente en un sin fin. Estaba apuntó, era la oportunidad.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento. Era el de Lucy, el pelirosa bufo molesto, una risita nerviosa se formo en los labios de la joven rubia tomó su celular dispuesta a contestar.

-hola - contesto, Natsu pudo percibir la cálida sonrisa de Lucy, la intriga lleno de repente su ser - ah Rogue-kun - maldición, el pelirosa carraspeo irritado -claro que me gusto mucho - contesto soltando una carcajada, el rostro de Natsu cambió drásticamente a uno curioso - muchas gracias por el libro - Natsu chisto enojado, se había atrevido a regalarle algo a Lucy...como se atreve - si no te preocupes...claro qué aún sigue en pie, claro mañana...si disculpame es que tengo vicita - maldición, si que dolió, Lucy solto otra divertida carcajada - entonces mañana, nos vemos Rogue-kun - Lucy colgó sonriendo aún.

-era Cheney - afirmó Natsu se mala gana

-si, es amigo de mi primo Sting...lo recuerdas cierto-preguntó sonriente, el pelirosa asintió serio

-y para qué te llamó? - preguntó

-una cita - le dijo sin inmutación sentándose en el sofa, el pelirosa bajo derepente su mirada, el silencio volvio a reinar en la habitación, la lluvia torrencial había bajado levemete, seguía lloviendo pero ya sin intensidad - Rogue es una persona muy buena, le encantan los libros, igual que a mi, jamás creí qué teníamos algo en común - acotó la rubia entusiasmada - así qué mañas saldremos en una cita...que me dices. Natsu? - le preguntó ilucionada

- también creó qué es genial para ti - dijo serio, de repente se levantó del mullido sillón, tomó su bolso Lucy solo lo miraba con intriga - ya paró la lluvia, me voy yendo Luce - el pelirosa se acerco a la puerta tomando la perilla - hasta luego...-se despidió.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤··········¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adelante, burlence, digan, te lo mereces por hacer llorar a Lucy, aquí estoy como un maldito mendigo arrepentido, salí del departamento de Lucy mire el cielo, gris como mi miserable vida me siento un idiota imbécil y todos los insultos que esten disponibles, camine, y solo segui caminando, ligeramente sentia como las delicadas gotas mojaban mi cabello, debería de ser feliz por Lucy, ella lloró una vez por mi causa y juro qué aún no me no me lo puedo perdonar, no entiendo el porqué sigo saliendo con Lissana, podría decir que no siento nada por Lissana, que no sólo sea hermandad.

Si porqué me tomó dos malditos años darme cuenta..

De qué amo a Lucy Heartifilia con todo mi ser y alma.

Caminé por todo las calles, hasta que llegué a mi casa, de algúna manera ya tenía un pequeño mal í la puerta de mi casa, en el presizo instante, y vi lo qué menos queria ver, suspire pesadamente y entre resignandome, en mi sala vi sentado a Gajeel como si nada, a su lado mi primo Jellal.

-buenas Salamander...tardaste - maldije por lo bajo, esto debe de ser una maldita broma, no estoy de animos para molestarlos

-paso algo Natsu - oh, si Jellal pasa mucho, tengo una novia a la qué veo como una hermana, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, la misma qué me confesó su amor hace dos años, a la qué rechaze como un completo tarado, y la misma qué mañana tiene una cita con un antiguo contrincante, todo esta muy bien Jellal, vez mi sonrisa...por algún motivo el retrocedió asustado - qué miedo Natsu, no rias asi - se quejó

-Oh alguien esta de muy mal humor - que perceptivo eres Gajeel, mereces un premio, dejé mi bolso en el sillón y voltee a verlos nuevamente

-y Levy ?- les pregunté, Jellal apuntó en dirección a nuestro hall

-con Wendy en la cocina - me dijo sin importancia, gracias Jellal eres un gran primo, espero algún día agas enojar a Erza y te de una paliza que nunca olvides. Entre a la cocina seguro a lo qué iba, camine y encontré a mi prima cocinando con mi hermanita Wendy.

-Nastu-nii qué bueno qué llegaste - me dijo con una sonrisa, solo asentí y oberve a Levy cortando las cebollas, era el momento.

-Levy...sabias que Lucy saldría con Cheney - pregunté con total desagrado, mi prima dejó de cortar, se lavo las manos se las seco con un pañuelo y me miro sonriente.

-por supuesto Lu-chan me lo contó, y yo animé a Rogue-kun a qué le pida una cita - me dijo con orgullo, maldita sea Levy, porqué creí qué eramos familia, digo porqué diablos lo hiciste, su rostro se torno serio y me miro - porqué preguntas

-no me agrada que Cheney salga con Lucy -le dije de una desagrado, Wendy me termino mirando con el ceño fruncido

-Rogue-san es bueno con Lucy-san - aportó, gracias por tu aportación hermanita

-seguro va tras Lucy por su atractivo - dije seguro

-pues no lo creó, Rogue-kun es un exelente candidato. - me miro con un poco de enojo - además después de lo ocurrido Lu-chan necesita una alegría - dijo

-además tu tienes novia Natsu-nii,

-es imposible hablar con ustedes, solo digo qué Lu...

-ya déjalo Natsu, mañana tendrán una linda cita, no sigas negando lo qué algún día inevitablemente ocurriría - golpee la mesa con mi puño, me enoje conmigo mismo, Levy tenia razón, mucha, Lucy me habrá amado, pero en un distante pasado.

Sali de la cocina a pasos violentos y molestos, ignore por completo las preguntas de Jellal Gajeel , lo qué menos queria era que se burlen de mi, me encerre en mi habitación, observe por la ventana vi el ya despejado cielo, las suaves y ligeras nubes nocturnas se movian con lentitud, la luna llena se mantenia firme y esplendidamente bella, a su alrededor destellantea estrellas brillaban con hermsosa admiración.

_Sus carnosos labios rosados se movian con temblor, estaba tan linda, hermosa, ella me hablaba podía de alguna manera ver su adorable sonrojo._

_-me gustas...te amo Natsu - de repente todo quedó en blanco para mi todo, podia jurar que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con deatellante fuerza y arrobo, allí estaba ella, esperando mi respuesta, pero estaba confundido, era mi amiga._

_-lo siento...-dije como imbécil, lo sé, este es el momento de qué me golpeen, lo meresco, sus achocolatados ojos de repente se abrieron desorbitados, maldición qué ello golpeó mi pecjo, verla derramar algunas lágrimas, odio ver llorar a Lucy, ella salio corriendo y yo como un maldito baztardo me quedé parado allí sin decir nada, y tal vez por mi estúpida confucion termine aceptando a Lissana, nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando se entero de mi noviazgo con Lissana, recuerdo que mi prima Levy y Wendy, junto con Juvia y Erza la sacaban del aula, no antes de que me miraban como la peor basura, , e lo meresco, y tambien mereci la paliza qué me dio Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke y hasta el mismo Sting , lo merecía, por cada lágrima de Lucy, lo merecía, luego de ello todo se volvio diferente, Lucy sonreia como siempre, pero no me sonreia a mi, de echo no hablamos por unos cinco meses, fue una tortura para mí, hasta qué el dia de mi cumpleaños la encotre sentada en el parque, ese parque donde siempre ibamos juntos, su cabello se movía con delicadeza, mi respiración de repente se entrecorto, y cuando levantó su vista mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza._

_-feliz cumpleaños Natsu - me dijo sonriendo, no dije nada, tenía miedo de lastimarla con alguna palabra idiota, ella sonrio satisfecha, bajo su mirada, me tense seguro me insultaria y diria lo cuanto qué me odia, pero ella levanto su rostro con una sonrisa pasifica - Natsu, olvida todo...sabes...lo pensé mucho y me di cuenta que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida...por eso quiero qué volvamos a ser lo de antes...dejaré de amarte..._

Definitivamente soy él sujeto más idiota del mundo, luego de ello volvimos a lo de antes, y cuando el tiempo paso, me termine enemorando de Lucy, y cabe decir que como el completo idiota que soy que la ame desde el primer momento en que ella me sonrió, seguro dirán, qué me di cuenta muy tarde, tarde me di cuenta qué ella era la más importante en mi vida, y ahora la perdere, sere su amigo amandola en secreto...pero que diablos estoy pensándo...me levanté de mi cama, ya lo se, el tiempo no importa, ni en lo más mínimo...mejor tarde qué nunca.

Y yo Natsu Dragneel...no me rendire, le demostrare lo cuanto qué la amo, amo a mi Lucy, y haré bien las cosas desde esta noche, lo primero es lo primero.

No importa lo qué ocurra ni donde este, a su lado yo siempre estaré, redimire mi estupez cometida.

Lucy...solo espero qué aún continues amandome...mi Luce...por favor no dejes de quererme.

_**Espero les aya gustado el primer capítulo, dejen sus comentarios. Como ya dije solo consta de unos cuantos capítulos. Cuatro para ser exacta**_

_**Bien si más me despido **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por haber recibido de buen agrado este finc. Solo espero les guste el capitulo...sin más disfruten la lectura.**_

_**KARMA**_

Como siempre me hallaba en mi habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando alguna posible situación para poder expresar mis sentimientos a Lucy, me sentía algo inseguro, en mi interior tenia miedo, miedo al rechazo, pero de al alguna manera me lo merecería, eso sería muy poco comparado a lo qué le hice a Lucy, estaba sumamente perdido, y es qué sabia a la perfección qué Lucy saldría con Cheney, maldito seas Rogue, a la perfección sabia que ni mi hermanita Wendy y ni hablar de mi primita Levy con seguridad puedo decir qué me matarían y no me ayudarían en absoluto. Además estaba en una relación con Lissana, vaya suerte tengo, salí de mi habitación caminando por el pasillo del lugar, necesitaba tomar algo para aclarar mis ideas, llegue a la sala para toparme con mi primo Jellal con una lámpara encendida a su lado, suspire y decidí seguir con mi camino.

-se qué algo te pasa - soltó de repente, trague duro y comencé a dar media vuelta para verlo mirándome con seriedad y confianza.

-imaginaciones tuyas serán - lo persuadí

-claro...como digas Natsu, pero puedo asegurar qué terminaste por darte cuenta de ciertas cosas -me dijo sonriendo insatisfecho

-paso...no digas tonterías Jellal - le dije irritado

-te conozco más de lo qué piensas primo - una altanera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, maldito seas Jellal , me acerqué sentándome en el sillón contrario al de él, sonrió asintiendo y dejando su libro en la mesa - Levy me contó...qué llegaste hecho una bestia

-tu hermana nunca te deja sin noticias - excuse, Jellal solo negó y me sonrió

-te molesta...la cita

-no es eso...verás el maldito de Rogue me odia y seguro se vengara de mi lastimando a Lucy - estaba seguro de ello

-pero Rogue- san tiene muy buenas intenciones con Lucy-san. Es más le pidió permiso a Sring-san

-gracias...- dije sarcástico - si solo era eso mejor me voy a dormir - me dispuse a marcharme

-a veces eres frágil - me di vuelta, allí estaba él mirándome serio - eres muy tonto a veces, perdón, todo el tiempo - se levantó haciéndome frente - haces las cosas mal, y no te das cuenta qué tus acciones causan dolor - me reprochó apretando sus puños - no es por resentido, pero yo conocí a Lucy mucho antes qué tú, Levy y yo la tomamos como una hermana para nosotros, sabes lo qué ella sufrió con su maldito padre...- bajo su mirada, era cierto, lo se y lo recuerdo, mis primos Levy y Jellal conocieron a Lucy cuando era una niña, ya qué sus padres tenían negocios con Jude, luego de años ellos estuvieron a su lado, y en secundaria ellos le recomendaron el instituto Fairy Tail, allí fue cuando la conocí, apenas le dije...Hola...ella me sonrió devolviéndome el saludo, en ese momento solo en ese momento me convencí de qué la quería por siempre a mi lado.

-lo se Jellal - afime cerrando mis puños

-no sabes lo doloroso qué fue verla llorar por tu causa - el suspiro flotándose su cien

-yo...por Lucy - intenté decir

-eso ya lo se...incluso antes de qué tú mismo te des cuenta - abrí los ojos impresionado - por eso eres un idiota - ahora qué sabes...debes de hacer las cosas bien

-pero...no se cómo...Jellal, tengo novia a la que veo como una hermana

-Por eso te quiero matar...solo dímelo...- suspire nervioso y muy sonrojado, sabía a lo qué simplemente se refería

-amo a Lucy...la amo, quiero recuperar su amor - baje mi vista nervioso, Jellal no dijo nada solo escuche su respiración

-no sabes como quiero golpearte en este momento - me dijo - pero no lo aré por qué despertare a Levy - se sentó suspirando

-eres muy raro...

-¿mira quien lo dice?- me preguntó sarcástico - tenemos qué pensar

-eso quiere decir...

-así es primo te ayudare - trate de desistir más el me hizo una mueca demasiado terrorífica, maldición qué estar con Erza lo contagió un poco, me senté en el sillón mirándolo serio

-lo primero...debes de hablar con Lissana - suspire - no es justo qué estes con ella si amas a Lucy

-lo se...

-te recomiendo qué cuanto antes mejor, ahora debes de pensar en que Rogue-san esta tras Lucy-san...y qué mañana tienen una cita - fruncí en ceño asintiendo - Natsu...esto es muy difícil, lo mas probable es qué Rogue se confiese mañana

-pero...- intenté objetar mas Jellal puso su mano bajo su barbilla pensativo

-estoy más qué seguro

-debo de impedirlo Jellal - me levante alterado de solo pensarlo

-actua con madures por una vez en tu vida Natsu - me regaño - en primer lugar hay muchas posibilidades qué Lucy lo acepte - apreté mi mano - la rechazaste hace dos años, por lo qué una mujer haría lo imposible por olvidar algo así y según Levy ella lo supero - baje mi cabeza, ya no queria más - y pir lo qué e visto ella y Rogue se lleban de maravilla, incluso Sting-san lo ayudo con sus preferencias

-no me estas ayudando - le dije

-lo se, pero solo te estoy informando como estan las cosas verdaderamente Natsu...no me gusta qué te crees falsas iluciones, o es qué acaso crees qué solo le dices que la amas y ella se lanza a tus brazos..entonces estas más qué equivocado, ella sufrió dos años siendo tu amiga

-qué estas tratando de decir

-que si ambos comienzan una relación lo respetes - se levantó y comenzó a caminar - haz las cosa bien y sobretodo a ecepta lo qué pasara...confío en qué todo tiene un porqué - se fue caminando a su habitación, me quedé sentado allí por primera vez pensando, tomé mi celular marqué el número de Lissana, mañana tengo qué hablar con ella primero, luego de minutos me contestó afirmando qué si me vería, me tiré al sillón, escuchando el silbido del viento, temblaba levemente, tenia miedo, era la primera vez qué de repente lo sentía, tal vez era lo mismo qué alguna vez sintió Lucy, mañana se definiría todo según yo, mañana.

Me desperté como siempre con una increíble flojera, mi hermana Wendy me despertó a ligeros golpes, al levantar mi vista me topé con la sala, maldición me quedé dormido allí, Levy salió de casa diciendo qué tenía una cita con Gajeel.

-te veo raro Natsu-nii - me dijo mientras intentaba preparar el desayuno

-ah, no te preocupes por eso

-Natsu - nii - me llamó, di media vuelta para verla seria pero sonriente - ayer estabas muy triste - intente hablar más ella levantó su mano para qué me callase - se qué tu amas a Lucy-nee, lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, no me cae mal Lissana-san pero me gustaría mucho que Lucy-nee sea mi cuñada, por más qué la prima Levy este algo molesta contigo - Wendy sonrió cerrando sus ojos, no lo pude contener la abrase, ella poe lo menos me apoyaba - tranquilo Natsu-nii...pase lo qué pase el día de hoy tienes que saber qué todo tiene un porqué y sobretodo qué no todo esta perdido - sólo asentí, era como si me estuviera preparando para el día de hoy

-gracias Wendy...daré lo mejor de mi...

Luego de ello tomé el desayuno qué Wendy me preparo, a pesar qué tenga solo quince años aveces es muy sabia, eran como las doce del mediodia estaba algo inquieto, sabía a la perfección qué Lucy ya estaría en su cita con Rogue, por mi parte cita con Lissana sería dentro de una hora, aunque no er una cita, se lo aclaré en el mensaje, era hablar, espere nervioso la hora acordada y por lo visto llegó rapido, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, sin antes ver qué Wendy no necesité nada. Sali caminado, di unos cuantos pasos para detenerme por causa de la vibración de mi celular.

-hola - respondí mientras continuaba con mi trayecto

-hola flamita - era Gray, bufe solo un poco

-hola hielito, ¿paso algo? - pregunté mientras continuaba caminando

-bueno...Jellal me contó sobre su pequeña conversación de ayer - me dijo, crucé la pista chistando algo enojado, ese Jellal no sabe ocultar nada de nada, tal vez no debí de decirle nada, o incluso matarlo por haber bajado mi autoestima ayer, me golpeo y dejó tirado a un lado con sus frías palabras, era como si de repente su personalidad cambiara.

-ya veo qué te fue con el chisme

-para nada, solo le insinué tu problema con la estupidez flamita - fruncí el ceño apreté mi celular fingiendo qué era el maldito desnudista de Gray - y en medio de la conversación hablamos sobre la mayor estupidez que cometiste hace dos años

-¿vas a seguir cubo de hielo?- le pregunté ya fastidiado, escuche una risa sacorrona.

-claro que no, sólo decirte qué pase lo qué pase tienes mi apoyo, lo bueno es qué por lo menos te diste cuenta de algunas cosas, solo...bueno qué no estas solo flamita pase lo que pase

-Princesa de hielo...- susurre sonriente, era la primera vez qué el stripper me decía algo así - gracias...

-no hay de qué, te dejó cerebro chamuscado viene Juvia, nos vemos el lunes

-nos vemos - guarde mi celular di un fuerte suspiro al ver qué llegué al bar al cual cite a Lissana, entré algo nervioso sería algo como difícil, porqué terminar con alguien con quién estuviste dos años es algo muy difícil, entré al bar y con la mirada comencé a buscarla, vi su cabellera blanca a lo lejos, suspire y comencé a caminar en su dirección, llegué a la mesa cerca del ventanal principal del bar.

-hola, perdón si tarde - dije mientras me sentaba, y allí estaba ella sonriéndome, por un momento me sentí miserable.

-no espere mucho...- me dijo de repente, lo extraño es qué ella no pidió nada para beber o algo por el estilo solo se quedó mirándome, esperando a qué diga algo - y...dijiste que teníamos qué hablar

-cierto...- dije algo dudoso - Lissana...verás...yo

-dilo Natsu - me ánimo soltando una pequeña carcajada

-quisiera hablar de lo nuestro Lissana

-dime - me dijo seria por un momento creía que ella me golpearía sabiendo lo qué se aproximaba, tragué duro, pero decidido levante la vista para verla a los ojos, tenía qué hacerlo de alguna manera, era terminar de una vez con este sufrimiento, puedo asegurar qué si continuó con Lissana me haría más daño a mi como a ella.

-lo nuestro fue muy lindo, de ello no voy a negarlo, pero...

-lo se...a mi también me pareció lindo - coincido

-pero creo qué es la hora de que me dejé de tonterías, quisiera qué me escuches - pedí, ella sólo asintió - escúchame...yo no puedo seguir con esta relación - observé su rostro impresionado, pero tenía qué proseguir - para ser honesto yo te quiero mucho...pero como una hermana, lo nuestro fue muy lindo, pero por mucho tiempo yo...

-es por Lucy...¿verdad? - levante mi vista para verla sonreírme con algo de tristeza, solo asentí nervioso e inseguro de alguna manera me sentía algo culpable al verla en ese estado, ella suspiró - sabes eso ya lo sospechaba desde hace como un año - me dijo sonriente - en fin también fue culpa mía...

-no digas eso...en realidad fue mi culpa, yo ame a Lucy mucho antes de lo nuestro por eso perdóname no fui sincero contigo ni con ella

-Natsu...

-perdóname por favor pero no puedo seguir haciéndome daño, ni a mi, ni a ti, necesito hacer las cosas bien, entiéndeme Lissana - sus ojos mi observaron un buen momento entendería si ella se levantará con todo y me abofeteara en medio de este bar, eso sería poco, sólo vi como ella se levantaba sonriendo, tomó su bolso se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-no debo de molestarme, Natsu me alegro que al fin reaccionaras no te preocupes por mi, en fin también la culpa fue mía, me confesé cuando estabas confundido no debí de hacerlo...gracias por estos dos años

-espero no arruine nuestra amistad - dije algo deprimido

-claro que no, no seas tan tonto Natsu- ella me sonrió y yo también le sonreí no era tan difícil después de todo

-gracias por entenderme Lissana eres una gran amiga - le dije, por alguna razón me sentí muy aliviado al ver su sonrisa de aprobación, luego de ello se retiró dejándome en el bar, finalmente terminé con Lissana de buena manera, me quede en el bar tomando una bebida un largo tiempo, pensé en tantas cosas, desde qué conocí a Lucy hasta él día de hoy, me la pase todo el día recorriendo la ciudad de Magnolia, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, el día paso muy rápido para mi gusto, saqué mi celular.

Las ocho de la noche, suspire, levante mi vista para cerciorarme qué me hallaba a unas cuadras del departamento de Lucy, tenía qué hacerlo, entonces tome pasos a su departamento, no se pero tenía un horrible presentimiento, a pasos algo inseguros camine en su dirección.

Este es el momento en el qué todo se derrumbo para mi, tal vez Jellal tenía mucha razón, demasiada, mis pasos de repente se detuvieron y mi corazón se detuvo un momento, en la puerta del edificio estaban Lucy y Rogue, me escondí tras un poste parecía un idiota aunque lo soy de verdad qué lo soy, mi respiración se detuvo y por alguna razón sentí algo caliente sobre mis mejillas, allí estaban ambos tomados de la mano...besándose, di media vuelta y salí corriendo como un cobarde.

Maldita sea todo, recuerdo que esa noche llore como un inútil, mi corazón dolía, realmente sentía qué moriría en ese instante, Lucy ella de seguro ya no me amaba, llore toda la noche.

¿Así se sintió Lucy?...vaya que si, se siente horrible, doloroso y sobretodo insoportable, impotencia y tantos sentimientos mezclados en mi interior, ser rechazado de antemano se siente horrible.

No solo eso, a la semana de las clases en el Instituto me termine enterando de qué, Lucy y Rogue eran ya novios.

Solo lo acepte, me dolía y mucho cada vez qué los veía juntos, y es qué ella feliz a su lado, todos se enteraron de mi relación terminada con Lissana y ambos explicamos qué era por qué simplemente nos queríamos como buenos amigos, todo terminó.

Realmente era insoportable verla con Rogue, me reía de mi mismo, ella pasó por lo mismo, era como si la rueda del destino me pisara y dejara indefenso ante el sufrimiento, ella lloro y sufrió igual que yo, todo se volvió en mi contra, el viento me tiro al profundo abismo...maldito karma.

Y así paso un mes, un maldito mes, estábamos ya terminando el Instituto, por suerte aprobé todo, ahora nos enfocábamos en qué universidad iríamos. El tiempo pasó tan rápido. Y junto con eso, otra noticia qué termino de aplastar mi corazón...el manuscrito de Lucy sería pronto publicado y no solo eso, la editorial qué la publicaría era una extranjera, por lo qué mi amada Lucy se marcharía de Magnolia, y con Rogue.

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto, parado observando con un profundo dolor como la mujer que tanto amo se despide entre lágrimas de mis amigos.

-tranquilo cuidare de Lucy - me dijo Rogue, solo lo observe con seriedad y advertencia, solo sonrió algo nervioso

-más te vale Cheney, si Lucy llora te mato y cumplo - dije con el ceño fruncido, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, podría jurar qué él sabía lo qué sentía por Lucy, maldita sea con esta van dos mil novecientos nueve qué tengo ganas de golpearlo.

-Natsu...-di media vuelta para verla allí sonriéndome levemente, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, de repente sentí como sus brazos me apretujaban - te extrañare mucho Natsu

-yo también...- sentí como mi voz se quebraba la rodee con mis brazos para sentirla, por esa milésimas de segundos solo mía - Lucy...yo...- la apreté más fuerte ocultando así mis lágrimas en su cuello

-no llores tonto...prometo qué pronto volveré - levanto su vista para verme a los ojos sus preciosos ojos achocolatados me miraban con tanta intensidad, limpio mis torpes lágrimas - Natsu...yo...verás - la noté algo nerviosa el algún punto

-Lucy...ya parte nuestro vuelo - dijo Rogue interrumpiendo nuestro momento, y así ella se separó de mi agarre sonriéndome con delicadeza, tomó su maleta y me volvió a sonreír.

Y así la vi marcharse de mi vida, no lloré solo por una razón, cuando ella caminaba dándome la espalda sentía qué ya no podía seguir con este sentimiento, su dorado cabello se movía al son del compás del viento, en el momento en el qué atravesó ese umbral, no volví a sentir nada.

Porqué Lucy se llevó mi corazón consigo.

Y así como el tiempo resultó cruel terminaron pasando dos años...dos años sin Lucy resultaron una todos los días me hallaba estudiando para un parcial, últimamente me la pasaba en libros y parciales, hubo un tiempo en el qué Lucy llamaba cada día, luego algunas veces, y ahora con suerte ella llama cada tres meses, no saber casi nada de Lucy me molesta a tal extremo de querer quemar algo, lo único qué tengo de ella son dos libros qué ella ya publicó, los guardo como mi más grande tesoro, mía amigos me acompañaron en este doloroso trayecto, ellos sabían lo qué sentía por ella, varias veces me preguntaba como estaba, si se hallaba cómoda allá, aún pasando los años continuo amándola con todo mi ser,, porqué ella resultó mi única motivación. Estaba ya cansado así qué camine en dirección a la cocina

a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando de repente la puerta principal se abrió precipitadamente, allí entraron Jellal, Levy y Wendy, los tres parecían emocionados de alguna manera.

-¿paso algo? - pregunté sin ganas

-oh qué aburrido estas Natsu, apenas con veinte años y ya estas como un anciano

-cállate - le dije se seco, Wendy sonrió levemente, ya era toda una adolescente

-primito Natsu a que no sabes - me preguntó Levy de manera misteriosa

-no, claro que no se Levy...-le respondí con sarcasmo

-vamos Natsu...sonríe, aunque puedo asegurarte qué con esta noticia lo harás - Jellal se sentó en el sillón con una sonrisa confiada

-a ver...¿que noticia? - pregunté rendido, los tres se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, me puse algo nervioso

-verás...

-Lucy-nee volverá pasado mañana a Magnolia, tenemos entradas qué ella misma nos envió ya qué en un hotel le darán un premio a su último libro...¿lo entiendes Natsu-nii?...Lucy-nee regresará a Magnolia, ¿lo escuchaste...Natsu-nii? - pero no le preste tanta atención un ligero cosquilleo inundó mi pecho, ocasionando qué una inconciente sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, Lucy regresará...mi amada Lucy

-lo vez sonrió por fin...¿mira lo sonrojado que esta? - dijo Jellal riendo satisfecho, a su lado mi prima Levy y Wendy sonrieron felices.

-Lucy...- ella regresaría luego de dos años sin poder verla, sentí como mi corazón volvía a palpitar, tal vez el karma hizo mucho en mi.

Qué más da, Lucy regresará...el tiempo fue rápido y muy estricto conmigo, el tiempo, ese flujo de línea temporal...el tiempo cambio tantas cosas y de alguna manera, pero por más qué el tiempo haya seguido avanzado sigo amándola con todo mi ser.

Porqué el tiempo es lo de menos ante mi amor por ella. Ahora aprovecharé esta oportunidad, era la interceptación qué necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muy**__** buenas! me vengo con el penúltimo cap de este ficn, esperó les guste, comenten y por sobre todo disfruten la lectura. Solo quiero advertir que este cap. Tiene lemon. Bueno sin mas disfruten la lectura. **_

_**Nunca es tarde**_

_**.-**_

_**.-**_

_**.- **_

La noticia del regreso de Lucy resultó su sonrisa generosa, de alguna manera cuando su hermana Wendy le había informado el mundo de repente de detuvo para él, es qué una y otras veces se preguntaba como se hallaba, por un lado Levy sonrió satisfecha por el efecto dado, no hay mejor castigo qué la separación, no es qué lo odiara, después de todo él era su primo, su amado primo junto con Wendy, de alguna manera en el fondo ella quería que Lucy se convirtiera en definitiva su prima legítima, pero con todo lo ocurrido estaba solo un poquitín enojada con él.

-estas bromeando - dijo incrédulo aún sin caer en la noticia

-Nadie bromea primito - aseguró la peliazul

-es cierto Natsu, ten. Serciorate - Jellal le extendió unos pequeños sobres, cuatro con exatitud, cada uno con el nombre de cada uno, era un sobre dorado con detalles plateados, incluso los nombres estaban grabados en plateado, el pelirosa saco la tarjeta, con fecha y hora, leyó una y otra vez, absorto en sus pensamientos, tantos recuerdos de lo vivido con Lucy, todo el sufrimiento causado por su inseguridad, era la absoluta felicidad, la única oportunidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sus pensamientos nublados de una inmensa e efimera dicha, con tan solo pensar en ella su sufrimiento se aleja lentamente, unos carrasposos tocidos lo sacaron de su trace, el pelirosa levanto su mirada para toparse con las picaras miradas de Levy, Jellal y Wendy.-yo...bueno

-ya Natsu deja de dudar. - dijo algo cansado Jellal

-Natsu-nii recuerda qué todo tenía un porqué - acotó Wendy sabiamente

-debo de admitir qué no me agrada mucho la idea de qué vuelvas a ver a Lu-chan , pero no me interpondre en nada - acotó Levy cruzada de brazos con una ligera sonrisa, Natsu sonrió a lo grande al recibir la indirecta aprobación de su prima.

El día paso rápido, según Jellal todos los demás también recibieron la invitación de Lucy. La noticia habia vuelto a iluminar las sonrisas de sus más preciados amigos. De alguna manera en el departamento de Erza se encontraban todas las chicas juntas corriendo de un lado a otro buscando atuendos adecuados para la gran fiesta de Lucy.

-ya veo - dijo Erza sentada elegantemente mientras tomaba una taza de té

-así es...solo espero qué mi primito no lo arruine nuevamente - afirmó Levy

-Juvia también esta algo angustiada - la peliazul apretó el agarre de un vestido azul marino entre sus manos

-vaya...esto es una muy buena oportunidad para Natsu - Mirajane servía amablemente té

-yo lo castro si Lucy llora nuevamente - Cana prácticamente partió la mesa con su botella , todas asintieron ante el comentario de la morocha, todas las chicas pensaban en lo mismo, conocian al pelirosa a la perfección, conocian sus tonterías y las veces en las qué decía palabras impulsivas qué terminaban arruinando todo, las chicas de repente suspiraron rezando porqué no arruinara su ultima oportunidad.

-pues yo creo qué Natsu esta vez ara las cosas bien - todas dieron la vuelta para ver a la albina de cabellera blanca y ojos azules, su sonrisa era calmada y totalmente confiada

-vaya...- Mira sonrió ante el comentario defensivo para Natsu

-Lissana...¿tu estás de acuerdo?

-pues claro - obvio la respuesta - confío en qué Natsu esta vez enmendara sus errores, además cuando rompimos el estaba ya decidido a resolver todo. Por eso lo entendí

-bueno...- la escarlata se torno pensativa - si lo dices Lissana

-confío en él...- susurró la albina menor con la vista pérdida

-pero si Juvia ve llorar de nuevo a Lucy-san matará a Natsu-san lo descuartizara, tirara su podredumbre a las cloacas y lo qué serviría lo daría de almuerzo a los cerdos - todas las chicas se quedaron en blanco ante el sádico comentario de Juvia, inclusive Lissana salió de su parcial estabilidad para verse sorprendida ante la faceta, hasta ahora desconocida de la peliazul, el silencio de extendió por la sala, nadie se atrevía decir algo, Juvia aún continuaban con su mirada asesina,como si estuviera imaginando a un casi moribundo Natsu.

-vaya...- la sonrisa nerviosa de Mirajane rompió el lapsos asesino de Juvia, de alguna manera las chicas solo rezaban porqué el pelirosa no arruinase nuevamente la nueva oportunidad, porqué estaban muy seguras de qué no saldría ni vivió de la fiesta.

Los nervios de repente se le tornaron en contra porqué de alguna manera, su felicidad se había reestablecido, su rostro se transmutaba en una inimaginable alegría. De alguna manera ahora se hallaba buscando un traje qué encaje a la perfección con la ocasión.

-ey flamita ya quita esa sonrisa estúpida - cerro sus ojos intentando ignorar el comentario de su amigo-rival tomó una camisa tratando de por algún motivo de aprobarla

-Salamander se esta esforzando en verse bien para la Coneja - apretó el agarre de una de las posibles camisas qué usaría -gihi - su burlona sonrisa resonó en su poca paciencia, así qué ignorando nuevamente las burlonas conjeturas de sus amigos, siguió pasando las camisas

-verse bien para la mujer qué uno ama es de hombres - suspiró y exhalo, podía aguantarlo si claro qué podía

-no lo puedo creer...Natsu esta escogiendo un buen atuendo - la incrédula voz de Laxus lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso, tenía qué sopórtalo, la paciencia en definitiva tenía que ayudarlo, o al menos la poca qué le restaba.

-ja, en casa no deja de sonreír como idiota - oh, qué hermoso comentario por parte de Jellal

-es qué flamita de alguna manera esta como embobado con la llegada de Lucy acaso de olvidó qué tiene novio? - esa fue la gota qué rebalso el vaso, tiro la camisa al suelo claramente fuera de si, como si de un imponente dragón se tratase, sus amigos sonrieron victoriosos

-no tenias qué repetirlo hielito - le tiro una de las camisas en la cara, provocando qué el joven cayera de seco al suelo, el pelirosa sonrió victorioso, observó marcadamente a los demás de una manera oscura y sobretodo vengativa - ustedes...- de repente un aura de fuego lo rodeó entre sus manos tenia ya preparado unas cuantas decoraciones de hielo qué de casualidad se hallaban en el departamento de Gray.

-no te atrevas Salamander - advirtió Gajeel

-eso no es de hombres - dijo Elfman cubriéndose con Jellal, como todo hombre lo aria

-venganza...- susurro riendo como un niño vengativo, Jellal rió divertido uniéndose a la siguiente guerra, por lo menos luego de años el pelirosa sonreía tan emocionado como antes, sus amigos lo notaron por lo qué el departamento de Gray se terminó convirtiendo en un campo de batalla. Tal vez por algún motivo el día de mañana recibirían también un mini castigo de sus respectivas novias

Y así fue como el día de las preparaciones paso como un rayo, todos corría de un lado a otro, el día de la fiesta ya había llegado, Natsu estaba en un estado de letargo absoluto, incrédulo y hasta nervioso, pasaron dos años sin verse, varias preguntas se acoplaban en su cabeza, y es qué en dos años la gente cambia y mucho, Lucy podría haberse vuelto una grandiosa escritora, pero casi nadie conocía con exactitud su físico, en resumen, Lucy aún no era conocida públicamente y según Levy esa noche por fin se presentaría en público.

-Lucy...- susurró en un afán de querer estabilizarse, su vista de repente se torno en aquella fotografía sobre su mesa de luz, allí ambos rodeados de sus más fieles amigos, pero sonrió al verse en ese entonces como él más cercano a ella, estaban todos con uniformes de secundaria básica, ella con el típico uniforme al estilo marinero azul y el con la camisa blanca y su infaltable bufanda, suspiró y retomó su vista a otro portarretratos allí ambos ya con el uniforme de la preparatoria, con su grupo de amigos, ella ya con uniforma gris al igual qué el, cabe decir qué en ese entonces él ya la quería tanto como a su vida, suspiró ya recordando, una semana después de esa foto todo cambió en definitiva, la confesión, el rechazo, su noviazgo con Lissana, su cumpleaños, la retomada amistad de ambos, esa ocasión en la qué en definitiva reconoció sus sentimientos por ella, la partida de Lucy, bajó la cabeza algo deprimido, tal vez si hubiera echo todo bien, ahora estarían juntos y si la hubiera simplemente aceptado estarían cumpliendo cuatro años de novios, de repente un extremo calor inundó sus mejillas - cálmate maldición - se regaño de inmediato, un fuerte portazo lo aisló de sus sucumbidos pensamientos.

-Natsu... ¿qué diablos crees qué haces? - Jellal entró prácticamente como una bestia, se hallaba vestido elegantemente con un buen porte y gran presencia, el pelirosa parpadeo confundido, el peliazul levantó una ceja irritado - ya es hora - fue lo único qué dijo, Natsu miró el pequeño reloj, eran ya las ocho y media de la noche, se levantó fugazmente corriendo de un lado a otro, los pasarían a retirar a las nueve de la noche. Jellal salió de la habitación de Natsu sonriendo, suspiró algo nervioso aunque no lo demostrará él estaba también nervioso con la llegada de Lucy, es qué ella era su pequeña hermana y la verdad por no ser egoísta la dejó marchase, solo esperaba que su inútil primo la retenga para qué la continué observara, llegó a la sala principal allí estaban sus dos doncellas arreglándose, Levy llevaba un cómodo vestido naranja crema y tacones blancos que resaltaban un poco más su altura, a su lado Wendy peinaba su larga cabellera azul un blanco listón adornando su cabello, de un vestido sutil con un moño entre el pecho, ambas dejaron de hacer sus cosas para verlo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-esta noche será sin duda el cambió - susurro Jellal.

Natsu de alguna manera había logrado vestirse a tiempo apenas término de arreglarse el chaleco la bocina de un auto lo llamó, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su futuro, ya era la hora, al salir su prima Levy lo inspeccionó con la mirada al igual que su hermana Wendy, ambas se miraron asintiendo en forma de aprobación, el pelirosa estaba vestido con el típico traje, uno negro con la diferencia qué llevaba una camisa rosa casi abierta sin intenciones de querer llevar alguna corbata, los cuatro salieron de sus casas para toparse con una mediana limosina sonrieron nerviosos, Lucy fue muy detallista con ellos en efecto.

-es un gusto soy Capricornio. Lucy-sama me envió específicamente a retirarlos - informó el chofer, los tres asintieron

-contamos con usted - dijo Levy muy educadamente, sus primos y hermano sonrieron apoyándola, los nervios se hacían notar a la perfección en el, camino al hotel, donde la celebración se llevaría a cabo en la amplía recepción, se sentían de alguna manera algo insignificantes ante la imponente arquitectura del hotel, sus bocas prácticamente se abrían en un son de sorpresa, al bajar de la limosina notaron más gente entrar, parecían ya de clases sociales muy altas, si bien ellos vienen de muy buenas familias no se hallaban totalmente acostumbrados a esa clase de fiestas. Capricornio muy educado los guió hasta la recepción. - estos son sus lugares - señaló, los jóvenes se inclinaron agradecidos, caminaron entre las sillas cómodas del hotel visualizaron el pequeño escenario donde pronto Lucy se hallaría parada. Llegaron los asientos de la primera fila para encontrarse con sus mutuos amigos.

-vaya solo faltaban ustedes - dijo sonriente Mirajane luciendo un vestido violeta, luciendo su dotado cuerpo

-tal parece Lucy nos reservo los mejores lugares - acotó Erza sentada elegantemente con el cabello recogido dejando mechones expuestos a su alrededor de vestido dorado - me siento tan orgullosa de ella - susurro

-dímelo a mi, no puedo creerlo aún - Jellal tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado sonriendo

-ey flamita tranquilo - dijo el pelinegro - relájate - indicó, de pronto todos se quedaron en blanco al notar qué Gray solo llevaba un moño rojo alrededor de su cuello, su torso completamente desnudo

-eres todo un pervertido stripper - acusó Natsu

-Gray-sama qué atrevido - la peliazul no dejaba se fantasear con su novio en tales condiciones provocativas

-Gray...tienes exactamente diez segundos para vestirte - Erza estaba echa una fiera de mirada hambrienta de querer dar una estrenduosa paliza, el pelinegro sudo frío y el sudor de nervios desbordados anudaron su pánico

-gihi - Gajeel de por si disfrutaba de la escena, amaba ver a la gran Titania en acción

-deberían solo madurar un poco más - Laxus se mostraba algo indignado por el incoherente comportamiento de sus amigos, pero después de todo eran así para ellos eso era lo normal, Mirajane varias veces lo había justificado de esa manera., todos rieron alegres era una muy buena manera de empezar las noche, de repente las luces bajaron el tenue, fue como una limitada alerta, todos dejaron de hacer sus escenas para sentarse sin chistar ya qué la mirada acecina de Erza podría fulminarlos como cien espadas filosas, los invitados se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, muchos comentaban los dos últimos libros de Lucy y al parecer era de sumo agrado para el público, el pelirosa estaba más qué nervioso en cuestión de solo segundos podría volver a verla, era lo qué más anhelaba desde qué ella se marchó, de repente una dorada luz se presentó en el escenario, y así como si de magia se tratará apareció en el un muchacho de cabellos rubios y embriagadores ojos azules, era el mismo Sting Eucliffe, primo de Lucy, de repente miles de suspiros se escaparon, el rubio sonrió complacido y con elegancia se acercó al micrófono.

-primero quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los presentes, pues esta noche tendrán el agrado de conocer en definitiva a mi prima Lucy, como accionario de la empresa Heartifilia y Eucliffe se me fue concedido qué sea yo el qué la presente ante el público y de alguna manera entregar el premio a su libro reciente- Sting hizo a ademán de agradecimiento - sin mucho más quisiera presentarles esta noche por primera vez a la escritora Lucy Heartfilia - una ola de aplausos estrenuo en la recepción, pero en ese momento el sonido de los halagos y sorpresas propicias no lo afectaban en definitiva, todo quedó en un misterioso silencio para él, la vio allí tan elegante, hermosa, de repente su corazón latió con una desconocida presión, su respiración se acortó, allí estaba ella, su Lucy, más hermosa qué como la recordaba, de vestido color vino, ese color qué de alguna manera resaltaba su nivenia piel de porcelana fina, vio como la rubia les sonreía a todos sus amigos qué se hallaban parados aplaudiendo estupefactos y con aires de orgullo, su cabello rubio estaba recogido pero con mechones sobresaliendo, una sonrisa qué de alguna manera lo anestecio, sus finas manos tomar el premio del cual ella se había echo digna, sus labios moverse con una sonrisa adornando, de repente todo vuelve a su normalidad al sentir como es prácticamente arrastrado al su asiento dio vuelta para ver a su hermana Wendy reír disimuladamente

-ay Natsu- nii, eras casi el único qué seguía de pie - informo pícara, el pelirosa observó a sus demás amigos, sin duda usarían ello como tortura por lo menos una semana y doce meses

-maldición...- mascullo por lo bajo

-simplemente quería agradecer a los presentes y el premió qué me fue otorgado - Lucy se hallaba hablando muy serena - y no solo a los invitados, si no a mis amigos qué el día de hoy me están acompañando en este pasaje de mi vida - la mirada de Lucy se torno en ellos

- Lucy es todo un hombre - Elfman no lo soporto más y estallo en prolongados llantos de felicidad por la rubia

-tranquilo Elfman - dijo Mirajane

-Dios para. Lucy esta por leer un párrafo de su libro - retó imponente Evergreen

-silencio o no respondo - advirtió Laxus ya sin paciencia, era el más interesado en escuchar algún párrafo del nuevo libro de Lucy

-Juvia esta tan orgullosa - la peliazul prácticamente saltaba en su lugar

-Es mi orgullo esta más qué hermosa, mi hermanita Lucy ya creció - de repente unas grandes lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Jellal

-oh Dios no lo creo y pensar qué yo era el qué leía sus borradores - Gray sonrió satisfecho y con superioridad

-Gray-san...su ropa - la joven Wendy estaba más qué sonrojada ante el prolongado exhibicionismo del pelinegro

-Lu-chan...eres maravillosa - Levy se hallaba más qué simplemente perdida en un mar de admiración

-que dices Salamander - Gajeel era prácticamente el único qué se empeñaba en picar un poco al pelirosa

-cállate cabeza de metal

-¿qué dijiste? - preguntó el pelinegro

-lo qué escuchaste clavo oxidado - Natsu lo miro con los ojos entrecortado en invitación a una pelea

-¡YA BASTA TODOS! - la escarlata gritó tan fuerte qué todos en el lugar terminaron espantados, como si fueran niños se sentaron sudando frió y obedientes.

-muchas gracias Erza - Lucy suspiró, no habían cambiado en absoluto, luego de los agradecimientos la rubia abrió su libro reciente, todos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto.

_Su partida llegó inminente, su partida qué lo destrozo en mil pedazos, de alguna manera el podía sentirlo, es más lo presentía, era como si de repente todo lo fulminara en su contra, se sentía un vacío indescriptible, el viento se otorgo su propósito y así como si de un ave se tratare él la dejó marchar, por un momento su corazón le pedía ser un poco egoísta, pero era mucho pedir, su oportunidad paso indescriptibles, silenciosa tanto así qué no la sintió, y como si de un espectador se tratara solo vislumbro como se encaminaba al umbral del olvido. Lo qué no sabia era qué ella derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, creyendo ingenuamente qué sentiría su mano aprisionarla en un deseo egoísta de quererla sola a ella, no dijo nada, basto mucho, su vista se torno en posición a la puerta qué cambiaría todo, ella sabia qué nada volvería a ser igual, pero sabía a la perfección qué un sentimiento en su interior jamás lo aria, porqué su corazón jamás lo olvidaría, era doloroso saber qué el amor la había otorgado en el camino más sisaneo e indescriptible, el tiempo dirá pues, ambos pensaron ello, el tiempo dirá, ese flujo abstracto qué rige a la humanidad...solo el tiempo dará su veredicto._

El libro fue cerrado con delicadeza, no tardo de repente en escuchar los fervientes aplausos, levantó su vista muchos comentaban entre aplausos satisfechos con ese pequeño fragmento, su vista se paro en sus amigos de toda la vida, ellos lloraban a mares, Juvia parecía qué desataría pronto una avalancha, Gray sin ropa gritaba lo impresionante qué le quedó, Laxus asentía en aprobación pero no engañaba a nadie con su seriedad a simple vista se notaba sus pequeñas lagrimas, Cana levantaba una botella en torno de felicitación, Mirajane y Lissana se abrazaban llorosas a extremo, Elfman no pasaba desapercibido abrazaba a la llorosa Ever qué gritaba un ¿porqué? Erza limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras palpablemente agitaba el brazo de su novio Jellal qué a su vez estaba quebrado, Wendy aludía su admiración por Lucy, Levy estaba más qué simplemente eufórica y llorona a la vez, Gajeel asentía orgulloso por el libro de la coneja, le había gustado y mucho, la mirada de Natsu la logró poner algo nerviosa, ambos se miraron luego de mucho tiempo, el pelirosa levantó su pulgar en señal de una felicitación, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos embalsamados por la felicidad se sonrieron con ternura, el pelirosa tenía qué de alguna manera resistirse a subir y abrazarla con una indomable fuerza. La ola de aplausos paro y luego de qué de alguna manera recibiera halagos la reunión comenzó, ahora los invitados se hallaban disfrutando del Buffet qué el hotel ofrecía, los jóvenes se reunieron a un costado.

-perdonen podrían solo esperar a mi prima, la verdad es qué en este momento esta rodeada de algunos pretendientes - Sting rió por lo bajo al notar la molestia de Natsu - si me disculpan - se retiró caminando cuando de pronto su cuerpo termina chocando con uno más delicado

-disculpe - una voz femenina lo obligó a abrir loa ojos viendo así a una albina de cabellos cortos y mirada azul profundo, Lissana sonrió algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada del rubio - eres el primo de Lucy-chan - dijo impresionada, Sting asintió. A lo lejos se los podía ver algo nerviosos y sin previó avisó caminaron juntos por la sala conversando

-vaya...algo me dice qué Lucy se convertirá en nuestra prima - Mirajane sonrió picara

-ya lo dijiste Ne-chan - apoyó Elfman

-vaya quién lo diría Lissana era la novia de flamita ahora será su prima - Gray se burló de Natsu

-ya lo tuviste hielito aquí te voy bastando - el pelirosa estaba por golpearlo

-es raro no veo a Rogue-san con Lucy-nee - el comentario de Wendy obligó a todos a prestar atención

-Juvia está de acuerdo, ella vio a Rogue-san por la fiesta más Juvia no lo vio junto con Lucy-san - todos de repente se tornaron pensativos ante ese echo, en especial Natsu qué detuvo su pelea para pensar en el porqué de ese punto.

De alguna manera el reencuentro entre Lucy y sus amigos fue el más emotivo de la noche, pues varias lágrimas se fundían en solo sentimiento, la rubia no se separo de ninguno de ellos por lo qué restaba de la noche, ya eran las una de la mañana y ya varios invitados se retiraban complacidos de la fiesta, cabe decir que algunos se hallaban pasados de algunas copas en especial Lucy qué solo llevaba unas cuantas, al igual qué los demás invitados ellos debían de retirarse también.

-Natsu te encargamos a Lucy- dictaminó Erza algo ebria

-pero...- los nervios lo ponían de punta sintió como un brazo rodeaba su hombro

-moo ayúdame a subir a mi piso Natsu - la rubia se mostró algo sonrojada ente el acto qué acababa de realizar y así Natsu vio como todos lo miraban con advertencia, era la oportunidad qué ellos le daban y la qué no debía desperdiciar. Y así Natsu acompañó a Lucy a su habitación, el hotel era algo como una especie de laberinto, determinaron encontrando el elevador, allí dentro se formo un casi incomodo silencio, la situación con Rogue lo tenía algo inquieto, observó a Lucy ella se hallaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada por Mavis qué quería creer qué era por culpa del alcohol, los nervios lo torturaban, debía de alguna manera acabar con ello.

-Lucy...- llamó la aludida lo miro

-dime Natsu – respondió

-se...bueno...se me hizo raro, pues el idiota de Cheney no estuvo contigo en toda la fiesta - de repente el ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas

-terminamos - fue lo único qué dijo al salir del elevador, la sorpresa de repente se palpo en su rostro agitó su cabeza y rápidamente corrió al lado de la rubia, Lucy pegó una pequeña carcajada ante el acto de Natsu - no iba todo bien con exactitud - el pelirosa de repente se palpo en su rostro agitó su cabeza y rápidamente corrió al lado de la rubia, Lucy pegó una pequeña carcajada ante el acto de Natsu - no iba todo bien con exactitud - el pelirosa continuó escuchándola - él sabia qué no me hallaba algo contenta por mi repentina partida y él bueno se sentía algo abandonado, lo entiendo - la rubia camino ya más recuperada

-acaso él...- el pelirosa apretó de repente sus manos

-no lo culpo...el quería cariño y lo encontró en otra mujer - Lucy observó el suelo algo deprimida -la chica se llama Yukino es una gran persona amable, respetuosa, servicial, y dispuesta a todo por un ser amado, era inevitable qué Rogue no se enamorara de ella - definitivamente Natsu le partiría la cara, ya estaba sospechando

-lo voy...a - pero no pudo ni terminar de hablar Lucy le sonrió con alegría una indescriptible una acompañada con una mueca de dolor, se percató entonces qué se hallaban en la puerta de su habitación

-no lo odio ni nada, cuando me enteré él me hizo frente, se veía mal pude notar su culpa incluso Yukino lloró implorando la perdonara - un suspiró escapó de los labios de Lucy - no sentí qué los tenía qué perdonar, no había nada qué perdonar ni a quien pedir disculpas, en principio fue un error mió aceptar a Rogue...aún cuando yo...- Lucy dio media vuelta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas su mirada achocolatada lo observó con intensidad una qué él pudo percibir - cuando yo aún amaba a alguien más...- de repente todo se volvió claro como una hoja pura, la rubia sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos se Natsu aprisionándolo en un beso, uno qué ambos desearon por muchos años, él la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola aún más el beso se intensificó, en unos segundos ya sus lenguas se hallaban siendo las protagonistas de ese pasional beso, con algo de torpeza la rubia abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminaron al interior sin separarse en ninguna circunstancia, caminaron por el pasillo donde llevaba al único cuarto del piso, no era precipitado para nada, ello lo desearon incluso cuando se vieron en la fiesta, se deseaban con intensidad se amaban desde hace años nada era precipitado entonces.

Ambos cayeron sobre la alcochonada cama, solo se separaban para tomar becadas de aire, para continuar con el ardiente beso qué los conducía hasta la más desbordante pasión, sus manos pasaban por su fino cuerpo despertando así suspiros por parte de su rubia, ella no se quedó atrás pues de un rápido movimiento logró arrebatarle la camisa qué tanto le molestaba el acceso a su formado cuerpo, entre caricias y placenteros y fogosos besos ambos quedaron prácticamente desnudos, la felicidad naciente en sus corazones los convocaba a de una vez ser uno.

La rubia se subió encina del pelirosa dándole una espectacular vista de su dotado y magnífico cuerpo, sonrió traviesa y en un lento y tortuoso movimiento junto sus sexos, ambos gimieron ya enasteceados, ella continuó con sus movimientos flotando sus sexos, no había más qué pedir, sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación donde la luz de la luna era testigo de la entrega en cuerpo y alma.

-Lu..cy...ya no...puedo - el pelirosa se hallaba ya muy sonrojado, los labios de Lucy lo aprisionaron y de un rápido y certero movimiento él quedó sobre la rubia

-yo tampoco...Natsu...por favor - el suplicio de Lucy lo obligó a tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos, la observó con ternura, la amaba con cada fibra de sus ser, la beso con ternura mientras se adentraba en su ser, estaba más qué solo feliz, jamás creyó estar en aquélla situación con la mujer qué tanto amaba, un poco de nervios lo inundó pues era su primera vez y noto qué también la de Lucy ya qué atravesó con algo de nervios la fina capa qué le impedía el paso, al llenarla por completó le limpió con delicadeza las pequeñas lágrimas qué surcaban por sus mejillas, se quedó allí quieto esperando a Lucy se acostumbre.

-Nat...ya... - y así ambos comenzaron a moverse en un profundo pero lento vaivén, la excitación ya estaba naciendo aún más en ellos, la rubia clavo sus uñas en las formidable espalda de Natsu un gruñido lleno de placer fue lo qué soltó, sus embestidas se tornaron ya más rápidas y más profundas, gemidos ahogados en sus besos llenos de placer, el pelirosa la sentó a harcajadas sobre él la ayudo a seguir los frenéticos movimientos, ella subía y bajaba provocando qué la unió se intensifica aún más, la rubia se terminó viniendo en medió del frenesí pero aún así no paraban arqueo su espalda aún en medió del vaivén, Natsu llenó de placer tomó sus pechos apretándolos, acariciándolos, tomaba sus botones entre sus dedos mientras qué en el otro pecho succionaba.

-Natsu...hmnm Natsu - sus gemidos lo volvían loco de alguna manera la volvió a tirar sobre la cama quedando él sobre ella, salió por un momento de ella, Lucy abrió sus ojos para reclamarle pero soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como el pelirosa la volvía a penetrar con algo de brutalidad, aún así la pasión la derrumbo, entraba y salía la cama prácticamente parecía qué se partiría en cualquier momento, ambos se abrazaron mientras las estocadas los dominaban.

-Lucy...mi Lucy...- sus embestidas se calmaron un poco ya se sentía en su límite la observó un momento ella tomaba becadas de aire en un afán de recuperar la cordura - me...vengo...- advirtió queriendo ya salir, más Lucy lo abrazo contra sus pechos impidiéndole el acto, sonrió entre ellos

-Natsu...te amo - y así ambos se vinieron gritando el nombre de ambos, Natsu cayó sobre el cuerpo de Lucy sin lastimarla se acurruco sobre los pechos de su rubia, sonriendo con alegría al recordar las palabras qué le había dicho unos segundos antes, ambos se mantuvieron jadeantes y sudorosos, no debía de dejarlo allí, sintió las caricias de Lucy sobre su espalda y su cabello, ya había ocurrió lo inevitable ya no había porqué callar, ya decidido levantó su vista para ver la triste mirada de Lucy, se maldecía por lo bajo por no haberle contestado a tiempo, acarició el nievenio rostro de su Lucy, la rubia lo observó incrédula.

-No me importa si crees qué ya es demasiado tarde...solo quiero qué lo sepas - su mirada la derritió por completó asintió algo insegura

-dime Natsu - el sonrió

- te amo...siempre lo hice siempre te ame mi Lucy - sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron a par no pudo evitarlo las lágrimas de felicidad surcaron de repente, el pelirosa subió a su rostro limpio sus lágrimas y la besó con su más sincero amor

-yo también te amo Natsu - lo abrazó aún llorosa y totalmente feliz, ambos se mantuvieron así juntos en medió de las pequeñas risas de ambos, de repente todo desapareció, Natsu cambio su feliz semblante para verla al rostro algo inseguro

-Lucy...¿regresaras a Magnolia? - le preguntó algo inseguro, la rubia comenzó a repartir pequeñas caricias en su pecho

-claro qué si regresare - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios - de echo aunque esto no hubiera ocurrido iba a regresar, después de pesarlo mucho me dije qué aún debía de luchar por ti, te amo mucho la felicidad solo pertenece a los que luchan por ello iba a regresar - la rubia recibió un pequeño beso divertido de Natsu - además aquí están todos, incluso tú, mi familia, no puedo alejarme de ustedes dos años sin verlos fue una tortura

-dímelo a mi, te extrañe mucho - Natsu apretó el agarré del abrazó - nunca te vuelvas a ir, fue horrible

-lo prometo - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - pasamos por mucho, realmente fue muy doloroso

-pero todo valió la pena, me di cuenta qué te amaba cuando te vi por primera vez en toda mi vida

-yo también...- ambos se besaron con más intensidad, ya pasaban de las seis de la mañana los rayos del naciente solo lo baño mientras el beso se intensificaba en un acto de amor, hasta qué el sonido de un celular los obligó a separase, casi carraspeando el pelirosa tomó su móvil.

-hola - contestó, Lucy rió al notar el molesto rostro qué ya estaba trayendo de pronto puso el altavoz para qué sepa el porqué

-te lo repitió...¿donde diablos estas? - la molesta voz de Jellal hizo qué Lucy pegué una sonora carcajada - Lucy - preguntó incrédulo, variadas voces repitieron la pregunta - no me digas...

-tranquilo Jellal-nii, Natsu está conmigo

-¡TE MATO NATSU!- el aterrador gritó de Erza prácticamente partió el celular

-estoy muerto - el pelirosa sudo frío

-no me digas...Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee - Wendy estaba más qué sorprendida tras el celular

-¡LO HICISTE BIEN SALAMANDER!- Lucy rió aún más al ver el rostro de vergüenza de su Natsu

-Kyaaa no lo creo, no lo creo, por fin - el llanto de Mirajane se escucho repentinamente - después de tanto por fin...

-Por fin, ya era hora de qué movieran la cama - ese comentario seguido de un hip era perfectamente sabido de quién era

-¡CANA! - le retó la rubia avergonzada

-flamita...por fin, hasta qué tu estupidez por fin fue enmendada - Natsu frunció el ceño

-si Lucy-san llora, Juvia jura qué cumplirá su promesa - la peliazul sonó como una terrible mafiosa empedernida

-¿para cuando la boda primito? - el sonrojo se ambos subió a miles - ya quiero qué Lu-chan sea mi prima oficial

-¡NATSU, PREPARATE...!- de repente el grito de Erza resonó aun más fuerte, Natsu tomo su celular y lo cerró acabando con esa vergonzosa llamada, observó a la sonrojada rubia, sonrió con ternura tomo su mano y la jalo para qué quedé echada sobre su pecho, sin antes darle un cálido beso.

-Natsu...yo...bueno - un sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó

-esta bien, no le hagas caso a Levy está loca - la calmo - aunque no descartó esa opción

-enserio...¿digo me quieres mucho?

-te amo y realmente quiero estar contigo para siempre...siempre - susurro sonrojado

-yo también - le dio un corto beso - pero quiero qué disfrutemos cada segundo juntos, después de todo el tiempo no importa, por más qué continúe pasando mi amor por ti jamás se descendería

-ni el mió...te amo - un beso sello para siempre la unión de ambos, un pacto de amor donde sus corazones se mantendrían por siempre fundidos en un mutuo amor, uno donde ni el tiempo afectó.

Porqué ni importa si el tiempo pasa y continué fluyendo, si el mutuo amor es puro, ni el tiempo lo obstruye...porque cuando el amor es fuerte es duradero, no existe el tiempo...por ello _**Nunca es tarde.**_


End file.
